The Conquest to Valentia
by Cremetome
Summary: Leo has been defeated, and he is prepared to be killed for his failure. However, his cousin, Berkut, rushes to the rescue and saves Leo. Berkut takes Leo to Valentia with no intention to return him to Nohr. The Nohrian siblings will not stand for never seeing Leo again, so they decide to head to Nohr to save Leo. There isn't any Anakos in this either.
1. Chapter 1

"Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of traitors. There is only one punishment." Leo opened Bryhilder, and he began to cast a spell. "The sentence is death." As Leo finished saying this the spell had finished as well. Purple flames erupted from the book.

"Leo!" Corrin exclaimed shocked.

"Do not speak my name as if I am a friend, Corrin. For we are no more than enemies." Leo's eyes held no warmth in the as the forest was engulfed in darkness. Faceless began to slowly step forward.

"Come down here and fight like a true warrior!" Takumi shouted at Leo who was atop a hill of gravestones.

Leo chuckled "What is the real difference between us? The both of us rely on sibling to fight on the front lines for us, and we both tend to attack from afar, like you use your pitiful little bow. The difference is that you dwell in the light, whilst I bathe in the darkness of Nohr." Leo summoned more faceless from the grave, when Corrin began speaking.

"Leo!" She began to plead. "You are my little brother, and after we defeat Garon we can be that way again! You, me, Camilla, Elise, and Xander! We can all be a family again with the Hoshidan siblings!" Corrin tried to plead with Leo.

"You abandoned us for the light of Hoshido. Your choice is a sin that can only be repayed in death. You will lay in this graveyard forever now... Niles, Odin, let us begin." Leo summoned more faceless out of the swamps, and thus, the battle began.

-Timeskip-

"So this is it." Leo hung his head as he bowed at Corrin's feet. He had just been defeated, and was prepared to be executed.

"No. Leo, I can't do this." Corrin didn't want any more unnecessary deaths after what had happened to Flora.

"The punishment for failure is also death. I am dead even if you allowed me to return to the castle. At least if I die this way, Elise will not be forced to watch." Leo said.

"You can stay with us, and help us defeat Garon."

"Corrin, you are asking for me to betray my siblings. That cannot be done. Xander still believes in father, so I will support him in any way that I can." Leo said in a cold voice.

"Stop this!" Takumi interjected. "I looks pathetic to see you pleading for Corrin to kill you."

"Takumi, stop, this isn't necessary." Ryoma chided.

"I am not going to kill you." Corrin said, and just as she was about to sheath her sword, a gallop was heard nearby. She was expecting Xander to come forth from the darkness, but instead she saw a brown haired man rush forward with his cape billowing behind him. He was accompanied by two other men on their mounts. One had white, short hair and was wearing green armor, and the second one hair curly blond hair.

"Stay back you fiend!" The brown haired man rushed in front of Leo, guarding him with his lance held high. A second man with white hair followed behind him. They both stood protectively in front of Leo.

"Cousin, are you alright?" The brown haired paladin turned his head slightly to look at Leo.

"Cousin? I don't recall... Berkut? Is that you? I - I had thought-" Leo looked confused, and just as he was about to say something else, he passed out.

The blonde man charged forward to attack Ryoma.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked, barely blocking the other man's sword. He only got a glare and another attack when he had asked this. Takumi rushed forward to aide his brother in defending against the paladin.

"Fernand!" The man Leo had called Berkut shouted to the man in green. "Stop fooling around. We must return to Rigel swiftly."

The white haired man, Fernand, nodded, and raced over to where Leo lay in the swampy grass. He lifted Leo onto his horse, and he rode off into the forest. The other man, the blonde one, and Berkut followed after him.

"Wait!" Corrin tried to follow them, but the trio was already long gone into the forest.

AN

I'm not quite sure where I am going with this, but I think that it will be fun. I am really excited to be finally writing this. It has been floating around in my head for so long that it isn't even funny.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was just awakening when he realized that he was very uncomfortable. There was an awful constant bumping that was driving him crazy. He recognized the feeling as similar to when he rode Rose, his horse. Leo tried to remember what had happened to lead him to this. Leo remembered the forest... fighting Corrin... and... His cousin! Leo's head shot up when he remembered how Berkut had saved him. He took in his surroundings.

The man that he was with had short white hair, and he wore green armor with gold trimmed around the edges. To the left was a blonde man adorning a black cloak. Then, to the front, Leo saw his cousin. He hadn't seen him for years. The last time that Leo had seen Berkut was when he was eight. That was eight years ago.

They had been playing in the garden, and Leo had tripped. Leo's mother came out, saw his bloody knees, and she got infuriated. She screamed and shouted at Bekut for not watching out for Leo, and she forced him out of Castle Krakenburg that very same night. Leo never saw him again, for King Garon had passed a new law that stated that any Valentian caught on Nohrian ground was to be killed on sight. That was how Leo's mother died. She had been hanged the day after the law passed.

"Lord Berkut," Fernand called to the prince once he realized that his passenger had awakened. "The prince is awake."

They slowed to a halt, and Leo recognized his surroundings as the outskirts of the Woods of the Forlorn. Berkut trotted over to Fernand, and he examined Leo. Leo was still battered from the battle that he had had with Corrin earlier, and he was still in shock from seeing Berkut so suddenly after all these years gad passed.

"Leo," Berkut felt Leo's forehead with an ungloved head. "You are running a slight temperature. Probably caused by a lack of medical treatment. I am afraid that we cannot do anything about it until we are on the boat back to Rigel."

Leo didn't respond, and Berkut went back to the front of the pack. Leo took this chance to think.

Leo thought about the last time that he had ever seen Berkut. It had been eight years ago.

_{Flashback}_

_"Come on Berkut!" A young Leo shouted as he ran through the gardens that the servants kept maintained for all of the concubine's viewing Garon rarely ever left his throne room, so, for the most part, the castle was under the control of those who had gained the favor of the king before he had practically locked himself inside of his throne room to do who knows what. _

_"Leo," Berkut called when Leo ran ahead. " Be careful." It had just rained, and Berkut did not wish to see his younger cousin trip and fall on the dewy ground._

_Leo giggled slightly before slowing down. "Well, come on then." Leo pouted. "I hate having to wait for you!"_

_Berkut sighed. "I swear, you never used to be this energetic. You used to always want to spend your time in the library. What happened?"_

_Leo smiled. "I discovered how fun it was to play outside! Xander always takes me out whenever you aren't here."_

_Berkut narrowed his eyes. He had always been jealous that he got all of the attention from his cousin when Berkut had to be in Rigel. Berkut had always thought that Xander was just going to use Leo for his talent with magic before throwing him aside. Berkut would never want that for his little cousin. With those thoughts in his mind, Berkut made a mental not to try to visit Leo more. If his Uncle asked, well, he could just say that he was strengthening his relations with Nohr for when he became the Emperor of Rigel._

_Berkut smiled as he watched Leo play in the flower beds. He had always just wanted the best for the closest person that he had to a little brother. Berkut suddenly heard a shocked scream. He looked up and saw Leo. He appeared to have tripped on a loose rock, and he had skinned his knee. Berktu rushed forward to examine the wound. Leo was still sniffling quietly when Berkut touched the wound. _

_"Come on. There should be a healer nearby." Berkut lifted Leo with little effort, and the two of them headed into the castle to search for a healer that could help them. _

_As luck would have it, though, Leo's mother, Thedrea, was walking nearby. She had never really liked her brother all that much, especially not after he had his son that insisted on breaking all of the good habits that she had instilled on Leo since he was young. This was just the chance that she needed to permanently ban Berkut from ever contacting her son ever again. If she just spun some story about Berkut being a brute who had harmed her son on purpose... Then she would never have to deal with her nephew or her annoying brother ever again!_

_Thedrea rushed forward. Se put on her best face to show worry before taking her son into her arms. _

_"Scoundrel!" She shouted, attracting the attention of some close by guards."You dare harm my son! I shall have you banished from Nohr for all eternity!" With that, Thedrea scurried off, no doubt off to go tell Garon about what had 'supposedly' transpired that evening. Berkut, figuring that his aunt was only bluffing, just shrugged and left to the guest room that he was granted.  
_

_Thedrea dumped Leo with one of the passing servants before hurrying to King Garon's Throne room. She knocked on the door, and when Garon permitted her entrance, she entered. _

_"King Garon, I have terrible news to share with you. My nephew, Berkut, had purposely brought harm to my son, the third prince of Nohr, Leo. I plead with you, please, banish all people from Valentia for all eternity!" Thedrea pleaded her case with the king, and her request was granted the very same day._

_Garon passed a law that stated that any and all persons that were known to have Valentian blood flowing through their veins was to be executed. What Thedrea didn't realize at the time however was that this also included her. Berkut heard of this law, and, with a terrifying stealth, left the castle and headed for the last boat that would ever be headed to Valentia._

_The following morn, Thedrea Rorn was executed along with thousands of other Valentians. Leo was spared for he was of the king's direct descent, but he was never to have contact with any Valentian people. Leo had never thought that he would see Berkut again, until he did._

{End of Flashback}

Leo had drowsed off whilst he was thinking about this, and therefore, he didn't notice when he along with the three other people had boarded an illegal boat headed for the lands of his mother. He was headed for Rigel.

{Linebreak}

"Corrin." Xander's deep voice spoke to the Hoshidan army as they exited of the woods. They were greeted by a barrage of six people. Xander along with his two retainers, and Camilla with her retainers.

"Corrin, darling, where is Leo?" Camilla's motherly voice held a no nonsense tone to it.

Corrin grimaced as she remembered the trio that had ran away with Leo in tow. "I... I am so _sorry, _Camilla. They took him, and they didn't veen give us a chance to fight."

Xander's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who, Corrin? Who took Leo?"

"They... They said that their names were Fernand and Berkut. There was also a third one, but I didn't hear his name."

Camilla and Xander's eyes both widened with equal shock and surprise. Was Leo really taken by the same Berkut that they had known all those years ago?

"Did this Berkut boy happen to have brown hair and a disgustingly large ego?" Camilla asked nicely.

Corrin's brows furrowed. "I'm not sure about the ego part, but he did have brown hair. Camilla, have you and Xander met him before?"

Camilla looked like she was about to respond, but Xander interrupted her. "That is none of your business, Corrin." Xander turned away. "Come along Camilla. We have to report this incident to father."

Camilla looked sad, but she still followed Xander anyways. Their retainer followed loyally after them. Corrin watched sadly as her former siblings rode away.

"Come on, Corrin, we must proceed to King Garon. We cannot allow these developments to halt us."

Corrin nodded, and the Hoshidan army left.

AN

I'm sorry that this took a little bit longer to write, and I also apologize if it isn't written as well as the last one or any of my other stories. Please tell me what you think, and tell me any ideas that you have on where this is going. I would love to hear them!

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you really think that it was him, Xander?" Camilla asked her elder brother when they had left Corrin.

Xander sighed. "I don't see how it could be anyone different, but I also don't understand why he would suddenly come here."

"If I may add in my opinion, milord," Laslow looked up at Xander who nodded his consent to speak. "Maybe this Berkut fellow just wanted to speak to Lord Leo, I mean, if they were as close as you are making them sound, then he must have been missing Lord Leo all these years. Right?"

Xander sighed again. "It's not that simple, Laslow. This man, Berkut, he is a Valentian prince, and all Valentians were banished from Nohr for ever. It wouldn't make sense for him to risk his life just to visit Leo. How did Berkut even know where to find Leo? I mean, the Woods of the Forlorn aren't the first place that most people think to look when they are searching for lost cousins."

Laslow blushed. "I am sorry milord. It was a stupid thought. I shou.d have thought about it more before speaking my thoughts."

Xander surprisingly smiled. "Don't be sorry, Laslow. It wasn't a stupid idea. You may not have gotten to that part of your studies in Nohrian law yet. Please, keep voicing your thoughts. I like to hear them."

"Thank you, milord."

All was silent for a few moments before Peri began to speak. "Hey, not that I really care, but didn't we forget someone? Like, the perverted creep, and the loud one?"

The entire group halted immediately once Peri said this. They all looked at each other before Xander spoke again. "Let's turn around. We can't afford to lose anymore good soldiers. We must go back and retrieve them from Corrin's army."

Camilla nodded. "Agreed. Poor little Leo would be upset if his retainers were both killed by those brutal Hoshidans. We must make haste if we want to catch up with Corrin."

{Linebreak}

"Hmmm..." Corrin muttered as the Hoshidan army made their way out of the forest. They were significantly slower than The Nohrians because they didn't know their way around at all. "Who do you think those guys were? Why did they want Leo?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to ask the Nohrian royals when we meet up with them again." Ryoma responded to Corrin's inquiry.

"They can take that arrogant prat for all I care! He was a douche bag. He can stay gone for ever!" Takumi added to the conversation.

"Now now, you silly little boy, I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about Lord Leo that way. It is quite insulting." Niles drawled from where he rode tied up against Odin.

"Yes! All those who be shame Lord Leo's name shall face the wrath of the one and only Odin Dark! That is, ehh, me. You will face the wrath of me." Odin shouted from the same mount.

Takumi groaned. "Brother, are you sure that we can't just shut them up. _Permanently."_

Ryoma chuckled heartily. He seemed to think that Takumi was merely joking, but the prominent scowl on his face proved otherwise. "Now now, Takumi, we can't kill Prince Leo's retainers, even if they are a tad... eccentric."

Takumi seemed to accept this answer, albeit a tad reluctantly, and he just decided to ignore the two retainers.

"Brother! Corrin! The Nohrians have been spotted up ahead!" Hinoka shouted from atop her pegasus, shocking the Hoshidan army.

{Linebreak}

"Make haste! We need to get out of this port tonight. there may not be another chance any tome soon." Berkut commanded his two subordinates once they reached the port that they would smuggle a boat out of.

"Lord Berkut!" Fernand whisper screamed. "I found a boat. It's captain is fast asleep. It should be a cinch to steal it from him."

Berkut nodded his thanks. "Then let's go. We have to get there quickly. After all, my Uncle doesen't even know that we went on this nonsensical quest to Nohr." Berkut chuckled slightly. "He is going to be so mad. Rinea too." Berkut added as an after thought.

"Well, the sooner that we get back the sooner that we can apoligize to your Uncle and Lady Rinea." Zeke said to Berkut. Zeke carried Leo on his back. Their horses were tied up at the stables, waiting to be retrieved when they found a suitable boat.

"Yeah. This is it, right Fernand?" Berkut asked, pointing to a medium sized ship that mixed with all of the other ships in the harbor. It looked a little old, but everything in Nohr did these days.

"Yes, milord. Let's take it. The old man can be left on the docks. He will be found come morning." Fernand said as he boarded the dark boat.

"Agreed." Berkut said as he began to sneak up upon the old man that was the owner of the ship. He was snoring loudly in the captain's lodges. Well, not for long. Berkut was going to be awakening him, and it would be a rude awakening indeed.

Berkut snuck up on the snoozing man, and he grabbed his wrists, tying them up with a rope that Berkut had brought with him. The man awakened, and he tried to cry out but he was silenced by Berkut. Berkut then knocked him out by karate chopping the back of his neck. Berkutsmiled cruelly when he saw that he actually got it on the first try this time. That was a rare occurrence. Berkut was absolutely garbage with anything but his trusty lance, hence the reason that he always had it with him.

"Fernand, take his man. Leave him on the streets." Berkut commanded his white haired comrade in arms.

"Of course, milord." Fernand obeyed his lord and took out the trash.

Once Fernand got back, the three of them set off to the seas, with a prince that they weren't supposed to have.

AN

I'm going to try and get this fic done quickly. I hope that it was enjoyable. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Zeke, how many pirates do you think that we will come across on our voyage back to Rigel?" Fernand asked his fellow guard once they were commanded to man the boat. Berkut was down below, keeping an eye on his cousin, Zeke was going to be manipulating the flags, and Fernand was steering the vessel.

The blond haired man chuckled slightly before gracing the other man with a response. "Who knows, probably at least three waves of them. Probably more if I'm being honest with myself."

Fernand chuckled slightly before giving his response. "Most likely. What a pain. Having to fight so many lowlifes. I kind of wish that the faithful were able to just teleport us back."

"Yes that would be easier, but they just don't have enough magical energy to use on teleporting us." Zeke chuckled a bit before questioning Fernand. "Besides, do you really trust the faithful? I mean, I personally wouldn't trust them to not corrupt a caterpillar with their weird magic. The young prince would probably go insane if he were to even get a hit of the faithful's magic. It has done much worse to people who are used to it, but he hasn't ever been exposed to it's evil tendencies."

"Yes, I suppose that I didn't think about the young lord."

The two were silent for many moments, taking in the scent of the ocean breeze and feeling the roll of the waves beneath them. It was all a very peaceful moment. Well, at least until the pirates came. Then, it became less enjoyable.

{Linebreak}

Corrin and the Hoshidans halted when Hinoka said this. They all stopped to listen for the sound of horses coming their took a while, but they heard it. Several sets of hooves came storming down the forest paths, coming to reveal the exact same group that had just left. Xander looked like he was sick and tired of being here, and the others looked much the same.

"What are you here for? I thought that you made your intentions very clear." Ryoma said with a piercing glare.

Xander returned with the exact same look before he gave his reply. "Actually, we came to retrieve my brother's retainers. We would hate to retrieve Leo only to have to tell him that we left his retainers in the hands of the Hoshidans. Now," Xander's retainers braced themselves for a fight. "give them to us, or else."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes at Xander's command. "What do you take me for? A fool? I am not just going to give my ultimate enemy some soldiers that are in direct service to one of their prince's. That would be on one of the worst things that I could do."

"Well," Camila interjected. "We aren't leaving without the fool and the creep, so it would just be one battle less if you handed them over to us so that we can be on our merry little way!" Camilla ended happily, pulling out her battle axe.

Corrin's eyes traveled between the two, and finally she decided to step in. "Hey! I have an idea, why don't we both help rescue Leo TOGETHER!" Corrin shouted inn glee by the end, hoping to finally have her family reunited.

Her thoughts were met with shock though. Both sides looked at her like she was insane, and Corrin realized that getting the two sides to fight together would be difficult.

"Why, Corrin, would we ever do that? We are not on the same side, and we have opposing interests." Hinoka said.

Corrin stuttered a bit before trying to give her response. "Umm... Well... It would help us to maybe come to a better resolution without fighting! Yeah! We may be able to make peace with Nohr if we help the royal children save one of the princes! it would really help us work out relations you know."

Ryoma sighed. "You aren't going to let this go, are you Corrin?"

Corrin smiled cheerfully. "Nope!"

"Fine." Ryoma relented. "If you can convince the Nohrian royals to let us accompany them, then we will go with them to aide in the retrieving of Prince Leo."

Corrin smiled at his terms before turning to the royals and their retainers. Her smile fell when she saw that all of them were armed now, clearly bracing themselves for a battle with the Hoshidians. "Umm... Xander, Camilla, please, let us help you save Leo. I know that we have our differences, but we can still help! Just... You have to let us, please let me, and by extension Hoshido, help you."

"No." Xander replied with a cold glare. "Now, give us the retainers, and we will leave without this escalating any further."

Corrin was just about to cry when she realized something. "No, we are coming with you, or else you are never going to get these two back! We outnumber you three to one, we will beat you. So, let us help you."

Xander glared before relenting. "Fine. Whatever. Just don't slowus down. We have to hurry to Valentia if we want to get to them before they get to the palace."

Thus, they left. The newly forged Hoshido-Nohrian alliance left to go rescue Prince Leo from his Valentian kidnappers.

AN

Sorry that this took so long, but I just finished a super long boarding school class that completely drained any motivation that I had for writing. Like it was really long and I got extremely tired during the whole thing. I'm sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are there so many goddamned PIRATES?!" Berkut shouted in frustration as they were invaded by the third pirate ship that they had come across.

"I don't know!" Fernand replied,stabbing another grizzled pirate through with his spear. "But I do know that there are probably a lot more the closer that we get to Valentia."

"I just hope that Prince Leo doesn't awaken while we are fighting pirates. He would probably be extremely confused, and he may do something stupid." Zeke said.

"Would you two stop talking?" Berkut shouted, continuing to face the sea of pirates that would never stop attacking. "We have work to do!"

{Linebreak}

"We are here. This is the port that Berkut most likely used to return to Valentia." Xander said to the large group when they reached a dim, filthy port. The Hoshidans glanced around in sadness when they saw the dilapidated state of the town.

"What happened here?" Corrin asked dumbly.

Xander glared at her. "Nothing. This what the majority of towns look like in Nohr. They all look like this, and it won't change until we are able to fix it." Xander stopped suddenly. The whole group pausing behind him as well. "Okay, we are not all going to go to Valentia, that would be stupid, so, which of us are going to go?"

Xander's question hung in the air as all of the Hoshidan's thought about what had been said. Laslow, Camilla, Selena, and Beruka immediately walked over to join Xander. They had discussed it on the way to the port and decided that Peri would be staying behind to watch (Babysit) the Hoshidans that stayed behind.

"Why do we have to stay behind? Why can't we all go? Wouldn't that be easier?" Takumi asked.

"You don't get it, do you?" Camilla asked sarcastically, earning a glare from Takumi. "Well, let me explain it to you, sweetie, Valentia and Nohr don't have very good relations with each other, and Hoshido doesn't really have any relations with overseas countries. So, things are going to get dangerous whilst we are over there, and if we don't return then there are going to have to be people here to finish things up. It is also harder to remain undetected when you have a ton of people that look and act differently, so we have to keep this under fifteen, meaning that you can only pick eight maximum.. Got it?" Camilla looked as if she was finished before she continued. "Oh yeah, and we are bringing Odin and Niles with us no matter what."

"Yes. That makes sense, so, which of us are going to go?" Ryouma asked his party, and unsurprisingly, the first people to step forward were Takumi, Hinoka, Corrin, their retainers, Sakura. Xander sighed when he saw this.

"That's not going to work. We are not bringing the sixteen of you in addition to us. That is too many people. Did none of you listen to Camilla?" Xander said when he saw the group that had decided to come.

"Okay, fine, Takumi, Hinoka, Saizo, Jakob, Subaki, Azama, and Azura. Everyone else will be staying here." There was a shocked silence when Ryouma finished spouting off his list.

"Umm..." Corrin began to groan. "Don't I have to come? I mean, Leo IS _my_ brother after all. So I should be one of the people to make the journey to Valentia and save him!" She ended off with a shout and looked around at the group that was still surrounding her.

"No, Corrin." Xander and Ryouma said at the same time. "It would be for the best if you stayed here. Things are going to be complicated enough without a girl who can turn into a dragon. You should stay here and make sure that everything runs smoothly."

Corrin pouted before complying. Ryouma turned to Xander, and asked where the transportation was.

"It's over there. Laslow just persuaded someone to lend us their boat. I honestly don't know how he is able to do that."

"All that it takes is a skilled mouth milord." Niles said from where he was being untied by Beruka. "Trust me, I would know."

"Niles, please don't say such things. It may ruin my reputation." Laslow said with the color of embarrassment adorning his face.

"Laslow, Niles, stop talking. We have to hurry up if we want to have any chance of catching up with Berkut. Peri, I trust that you can arrange for a place to stay for yourself and the Hoshidans?"

"Yes sir. I can do that."

"Good. Now, come on. We have to leave."

"Bye brother! Bye sister!" Sakura shouted as her family left. "I hope that you return soon..."

Then the group of fifteen people boarded the boat that was headed for Valentia. And they even got to avoid all the pirates.

AN

Hmm? What's that you're all accusing me of? Just deleting over half of the characters just because I couldn't be bothered e=to deal with them? Hahahahahah, I would _never_ do such a thing! Also, yes, to that one reviewer who said that Alm was technically related to Leo and all of the Nohrian peoples. He is. Also I know that this chapter was short and borin gbut I swear it will get better, just trust me, please... I have nothing else left to take a semblance of pride in...


End file.
